J'ai trouvé ma muse
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE, Reituki... Ruki est en manque d'inspiration et décide donc d'aller se promener... A son retour un certain bassiste l'attend devant chez lui... OS


**Note de l'auteure :** Que dire ? Baaaaah... Les coupures d'électricités ça inspire lol ! ^^ Juste bonne lecture et j'espère toujours que vous aimerez ^^

**One Shoot**

**J'ai trouvé ma muse…**

Encore une fois je laisse ma main décider. Je laisse courir cette mine de stylo sur cette feuille blanche, qui reste encore et toujours blanche. Je hais ce blanc. Alors j'écris, je gribouille. Je veux recouvrir ce blanc, qu'il soit noir d'écriture, de mots, de pensées qui fusent, incessantes dans mon esprit mais tellement immatérielles, tellement liquides que je n'arrive pas à les saisir pour les retranscrire. Pourtant j'ai toujours aimé écrire, dessiner. Je me souviens de mes feuilles de cours remplies de dessins dans les marges, de pensées brèves qui d'un coup me traversaient l'esprit. Je me rappelle de ces feuilles où finalement le cours n'était pas si important. Alors pourquoi ? Comment se fait-il qu'aujourd'hui j'ai tant de mal ? Pourquoi tout ce que je peux écrire n'a aucun sens… Ma vie n'a donc aucun sens ? Un jour on m'a dit, quelqu'un, en voyant mes feuilles que je devrais peut-être devenir artiste… Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis un artiste, un chanteur dans un groupe maintenant connu… Je suis celui qui écrit le plus de chansons, je m'occupe du design et je chante… En bref, je fais un travail qui me correspond, que j'aime. J'écris, je dessine et je vis la musique. Cette musique qui m'a souvent soutenu, qui m'a sauvé de tant de choses, cette musique qui a toujours été là pour moi. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui me voilà incapable de mettre des mots sur les sensations que j'éprouve en écoutant la dernière compo du groupe. Ca fait une semaine que je suis dessus et je n'ai toujours rien. Les autres ont beau me dire que ce n'est pas grave, que ça viendra, je m'en veux quand même. Si au moins je savais pourquoi.

A cours d'inspiration, je gribouille des petits dessins sans aucuns sens. Des croix, des fleurs, des feuilles, des plumes… Ma feuille devient un ciel dans lequel j'observe les nuages changer de forme sans pour autant être sur de celle-ci. Mon stylo court, encore et toujours… A-t-il jamais eu un point de départ ? Et aura-t-il une destination finale ? Comment savoir… J'écoute en boucle la compo, je la connais par cœur à force… Et cela ne m'aide pas pour autant. L'esprit toujours aussi plein mais si vide en même temps. Je le sais, je le sens, je vais m'énerver à force de remplir cette page de tout et de rien, qui ne veut rien dire. J'attrape la feuille et la froisse pour la jeter de toutes mes forces contre le mur. Elle ne m'a rien fait, c'est vrai, mais ça fait du bien. Je me lève, prends ma veste, mes clés et pars faire un tour. Après tout peut-être que de me changer les idées me fera du bien. Je prends la direction du parc. A cette heure-ci il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de monde. En plus il fait beau.

Je me promène alors dans les allées, écoutant les oiseaux, profitant des rayons de soleil qui caressent tendrement mon visage, savourant la petite bise qui fait voleter mes cheveux. J'avise un coin de pelouse sous un petit arbre, mi ensoleillé, mi ombré, et m'y allonge. Me laissant bercer par les sons qui m'entourent, je laisse mon esprit s'évader. Peut-être rejoindra-t-il les oiseaux qui volent là haut, si haut dans le ciel. Peut-être m'y brûlerais-je les ailes mais le voyage est si tentant que je ne retiens pas la lumière de mon esprit et la laisse virevolter telle une plume maltraitée par la bise, mais libre. Et elle m'amène à toi. Cette bise malicieuse m'a mené jusqu'à toi. Serait-ce donc toi le trouble de mon esprit ? Le trouble de mes pensées ? Mes yeux détaillent ton image, cette image qui s'est imposée à mon esprit…

Tes yeux, sombres mais si souvent masqués par des lentilles d'un bleu électrique… Tes lèvres, fines mais gourmandes… J'essaye d'imaginer leur saveur, leur texture… Chaudes, douces, un peu amères avec un arrière goût indéfinissable qui fait que l'on veut toujours y regoûter pour enfin savoir, sans jamais deviner. Ce doit être si agréable. Les yeux fermés, je souris en essayant d'imaginer cette sensation. Pour autant, je continu de détailler ton visage, passant sur tes sourcils délicatement arqués, un grain de beauté admirablement placé au dessus du droit. Je laisse glisser mes yeux vers ton cou musclé, fin mais indéniablement masculin, admirant la courbe parfaite entre celui-ci et tes épaules. Je remarque une mèche de tes cheveux blonds qui caresse ta clavicule alors je la suis, remontant vers le sommet de ta tête, vers ces cheveux décolorés derrière lesquels tu te caches tant. Comme ce nez que tu caches derrière un bandeau. Ce nez qu'on voit si rarement. C'est devenu une habitude pour toi de le cacher. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, je l'ai toujours trouvé très bien. Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit. Ce bandeau fait parti de ton charme, ajoute une touche de mystère à ton être déjà si mystérieux en lui-même. Tu es si timide. On ne le croirait pas comme ça mais j'ai finit par le comprendre. Mais je n'ai rien dit non plus, gardant pour moi ce que je pensais être un secret. Mais après tout je ne suis pas le seul à savoir, mais peu m'importe, je sais… Ton image s'éloigne et je te vois maintenant entièrement. Je te vois me sourire et mon cœur se réchauffe. J'ai toujours aimé quand tu souris. C'est comme une serrure qui permet d'ouvrir le coffre de tes mystères. Malheureusement je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la clé mais tant pis, j'ai au moins trouvé le coffre.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, gardant cette image dans un coin de mon esprit et je m'aperçois que le ciel s'est assombri. Il est déjà si tard ? Je ne me suis pas rendu compte du temps passé sous cet arbre. Je ne m'en rends jamais compte quand je suis avec toi… Ainsi c'est ça… Il fallait que je découvre mes sentiments pour toi pour que mon inspiration revienne… J'ai quelques paroles en tête alors je me lève et rentre. Il faut que je les écrive avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Sur le chemin du retour, je souris, pour répondre à ton propre sourire qui vogue encore derrière mes paupières. Arrivé à mon appartement, je ne remarque même pas la silhouette qui attend à côté de ma porte…

**-Ruki ?**

Je relève la tête et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je te vois. Tu es là, en face de moi, tu me regardes. Comment ai-je pu ne pas te voir ? Toi ? Alors que tu occupes toutes mes pensées.

**-Reita ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca fait longtemps que t'attends ?**

**-Non… un quart d'heure tout au plus… En fait si je suis venu…**

**-Attends. Rentre, on sera mieux pour parler à l'intérieur.**

Je m'effaçais pour le laisser passer et entrer à mon tour. Je posais ma veste sur le dossier du canapé et lui demandais s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Après avoir eu sa réponse, j'allais chercher deux bières dans la cuisine et lui tendit la sienne.

**-Alors, pourquoi t'es venu ?,** demandais-je en m'asseyant à même le sol.

Il me regarda surpris, puis fit de même avant de me répondre.

**-Bah… comme tu trouvais pas d'idées pour la chanson, je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait peut-être si je te jouais ma compo directement. 'Fin, je sais pas, c'était juste comme ça quoi… Sinon t'as eu des idées ?**

Je souris, touché par son intention.

**-Oui, j'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure… mais elle n'est pas encore au point donc oui ça pourrait peut-être m'aider… Merci.**

Il me rendit mon sourire et sortit sa basse pour l'accorder pendant que je cherchais quelques feuilles pour écrire. Je l'observais pendant qu'il entamait quelques accords, ses doigts fins virevoltant sur les cordes, son air concentré et je remarquais qu'il avait ôté son bandeau. Il me regarda et me proposa de commencer et j'acquiesçais. Il recommença le morceau trois fois, le temps que je finisse d'écrire les paroles qui cette fois-ci s'écoulaient de mon esprit comme une rivière limpide. Quand nous eûmes terminé, je relisais une dernière fois, modifiant, ajoutant, perfectionnant puis lui tandis la feuille pour qu'il lise. J'en profitais alors pour le regarder. Il était encore mieux que l'image qui m'était apparue tout à l'heure. Je souris une nouvelle fois à la vue de son nez et baissais la tête.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris ?**

Je relevais la tête et croisais son regard interrogateur. Il n'avait pas mis de lentilles.

**-Pour rien… C'est juste que ça fait plaisir de voir ton nez pour une fois.**

**-Ah…**

Il replongea dans la lecture de la feuille mais ne tarda pas à relever la tête encore une fois.

**-Ruki ! Tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?! C'est pénible à force !**

Je baissais la tête, peiné par le ton énervé sur lequel il avait dit ça.

**-Excuse-moi…**

Il resta un instant silencieux à m'observer puis se radoucit face à mon air penaud. Il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'obliger à le regarder.

**-C'est pas grave… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine…**

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et avant même que je ne me rende compte de mon geste, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se recula d'un coup, une totale incompréhension pouvant se lire dans ses yeux. Je baissais une nouvelle fois la tête, les yeux piquants et la gorge serrée.

**-Désolé…**

Je le vis prendre sa basse et la ranger, sans pour autant de lever. Il posa sa main sur ma joue puis me regarda en souriant.

**-Ne sois pas désolé Ruki… Au contraire…**

Avant que je puisse comprendre pleinement le sens de ses paroles, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant doucement. J'entrouvrais la bouche et sa langue vint caresser la mienne. J'approfondis le baiser. Ses lèvres avaient exactement la saveur que je leur avais imaginée mais c'était bien plus agréable que je n'aurais jamais pu le supposer. Je passais mon bras autour de son cou pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras, collant mon corps au sien. Je ne sais combien de temps nous passâmes à nous embrasser, découvrant la saveur des lèvres de l'autre, se grisant mutuellement, ne reprenant notre souffle que pour le mêler de nouveau, encore et encore.

Il me fit alors lentement basculer sur le côté pour se positionner au dessus de moi, continuant de m'embrasser. Il s'agenouilla et ôta son débardeur. Je me redressais à mon tour, passant ma main sur son torse, ses flancs, son ventre musclé… admirant ce corps que je désirais tant maintenant. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me la caressa tendrement tandis que je fermais les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour plonger mon regard dans le sien et commençais à déboutonner ma chemise mais il m'arrêta et continua de le faire lui-même. Chacun gardait les yeux rivés à l'autre, se noyant dans son âme. Il fit glisser lentement la chemise sur mes épaules, les effleurant du bout des lèvres. Il remonta jusqu'à mon cou qu'il caressa avec son nez tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches pour me coller à lui. Je posais alors mes mains sur ses épaules et descendais dans son dos pour revenir sur ses omoplates, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau douce qui frissonnait.

Nos respirations s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que nous partions à la découverte du corps de l'autre et je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour venir caresser sensuellement son oreille du bout de la langue et je sentis son corps se contracter contre le mien, il laissa échapper un soupir qui se termina en un léger gémissement lorsque je mordillais délicatement le lobe de son oreille. Il s'empara alors fiévreusement de mes lèvres et sa main vint caresser mon ventre avant de dégrafer mon pantalon. Je fis de même avec le sien et nous nous retrouvâmes alors tous les deux en sous-vêtement, nos langues continuant leur ballet amoureux. Il m'allongea doucement et se positionna au dessus de moi, plaquant son corps au mien et je pus alors sentir son désir contre le mien.

Mes mains parcouraient son corps, avides de découvertes et atteignirent l'élastique de son boxer que j'entrepris de faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Quand le mien eut rejoint le sien, il s'empara de nouveau de mes lèves en frottant son bassin contre le mien, électrisant mon désir. Mué par l'instinct, j'enroulais alors mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je le suppliais du regard et il me tendit ses doigts que j'entrepris de lécher avec application. Il redescendit lentement sa main, caressant mon torse et mon ventre avant d'atteindre mon intimité où il inséra un doigt pour me préparer. Je grimaçais de gène mais ses lèvres qui parcouraient mon torse me détendirent et il en inséra un deuxième puis un troisième. Au bout d'un petit moment, il commença à les bouger lentement et je finis par me mouvoir moi-même, cherchant ces sensations grisantes que cela déclenchait.

Il retira alors ses doigts et, agrippant mes hanches, il s'insinua en moi. Je me cambrais aussitôt pour mieux l'accueillir. Il commença un lent va et viens puis entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et plaqua mes mains de chaque côtés de mon visage pour m'embrasser. Je sentais mon corps se réchauffait au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait. Il lâcha une de mes mains pour venir poser la sienne sur mon sexe et commencer à le caresser au même rythme que ses coups de reins tandis que ses lèvres continuaient leurs baisers sur mes épaules et mon cou. Ma respiration était de plus en plus rapide et hachée. J'agrippais ses épaules et réussis à le faire basculer sur le dos. Je me redressais et commençais à bouger mon bassin en accélérant petit à petit. Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses pour les caresser, les agripper, les griffer à chaque mouvement plus intenses. Il se redressa et entoura ma taille de ses bras, m'aidant à maintenir mon rythme tandis que sa langue venait titillais mes tétons. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps et je ne sais pas combien de temps notre union dura mais le plaisir finit par nous submerger. Je basculais la tête en arrière, un râle rauque sortant de ma gorge comme de la sienne et nous retombions l'un contre l'autre, épuisés.

Il trouva la force de me porter jusqu'à mon lit où nous nous allongeâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me callais contre son torse et passais mon bras autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa sur le front et murmura quelques mots qui emplirent mon cœur de joie et de chaleur.

**-Moi aussi…,** murmurais-je avant de m'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, j'étais assis sur le lit en train d'écrire une nouvelle chanson. Je le sentis d'abord remuer doucement puis il s'assit à mes côtés et m'embrassa l'épaule en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?**

**-Une nouvelle chanson…**

**-Tu as retrouvé l'inspiration…**

**-Non… j'ai trouvé ma muse…,** dis-je en souriant avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son nez.

Il rigola et m'attira contre lui pour m'embrasser passionnément. Finalement, je crois que la chanson attendra…

_OWARI_


End file.
